It is desirable to provide a door latch mechanism that is easily opened by handicapped individuals with a minimal amount of force and without any twisting action. This goal has been underscored by the Americans with Disabilities Act.
A latching device including a latching element which is selectively disengaged from a strike plate with a push or pull movement of respective handles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,483, issued to Abraham et al. on Sep. 20, 1946.